Burritos y Panico
by Bliis Aruasi
Summary: ¡Bonita forma de morir! Festejo sarcásticamente la maga. Porque había muertes estúpidas y patéticas, pero ¡Carajo! Al destino se le había ocurrido otorgarle la más estúpida y absurda que se le ocurrió. Sí, ella, Lucy Heartfilia, maga de Fairy Tail, hija de Jude y Layla, iba a morir ahogada con un burrito ¡Un jodido burrito! Menuda suerte la suya.


_**B**_**urritos _y_ P**_**á**_**nico**

_(884 palabras) _

_[_Rating: **T** por si las dudas._]_

* * *

**F**AIRY **T**AIL Es obra de **HIRO MASHIMA, **yo solo uso sus personajes para mi entretenimiento.

* * *

Ah, caluroso y aburrido; esos eran los adjetivos perfectos para describir el día en Magnolia.

En una cafetería lejana al gremio de magos Fairy Tail, una joven rubia descansaba la cabeza sobre la mesa que ocupaba en ese lugar, frente a ella había un casi vacío vaso de limonada con el hielo casi consumido, además de un plato con un par de deliciosos burritos.

Era raro que la maga se encontrara fuera del gremio, y aún más raro era que estuviera sola sin dos molestas personitas que disfrutaban molestarla hasta el cansancio. Si inmediatamente pensaron en un mago de cabello rosa y un gato con la condenada costumbre de decir AYE! A todo, estaban en lo correcto.

— ¡Que aburrimiento! —Expreso la joven rubia mientras giraba la cabeza en busca de una mejor vista del lugar.

Era un lindo local, con piso de madera, enormes ventanales y una amargada camarera anciana que necesitaba eliminar esos vellos de la prominente figura marrón que sobresalía en su mejilla izquierda.

Iugh.

La rubia de verdad odiaba las verrugas. Ah, y por supuesto la autora también.

Pero bueno, en ese lugar —casi vacío, cabe mencionar— la maga pasaba su aburrida tarde de calor lejos del gremio, ¿Por qué? Simple: Dentro del gremio siempre había colosales peleas, y debido a eso, todos acababan _horrendamente_ traspirados, y el olor a macho más los gritos de Elfman — _¡Hombre! ¡Así es como huele un hombre!_— terminaron mareando por completo a nuestra querida Heartfilia.

Tomo un burrito entre sus finos dedos y le dio una gran mordida, poco después dirigió su mirada al enorme ventanal que estaba junto a la caja. La vista era esplendida, era un lindo parque al que Lucy se disponía ir justo al terminar, quizá sentándose bajo la sombra de un cerezo por lo menos podría disminuir su calor.

Antes de poder pasar su manjar, la maga abrió los ojos a más no poder al presenciar a Mira y a una muy —_muy_— sonrojada Erza tomadas de la mano.

"_Se-Seguro es una plática normal, entre amigas" _intento convencerse en vano la rubia.

El ambiente entre esas dos se veía más que sospechoso.

El sonrojo y sospechas de Lucy aumentaron en cuanto vio a ambas magas de clase S acercarse para compartir un _casto _beso en sus femeninos labios…

La Heartfilia intento escupir la comida, pero ¡Joder! Le salió lo contrario, el condenado burrito no quería abandonar su garganta, la rubia empujaba y se golpeaba el pecho intentando sacar la obstrucción pero sus intentos eran lo mismo que nada.

Podía darse cuenta por la presión en su estómago que alguien intentaba ayudarla pero, ya daba igual.

Sintió como poco a poco perdía la conciencia, ¡Bonita forma de morir! Festejo sarcásticamente la maga. Porque había muertes estúpidas y patéticas, pero ¡Carajo! Al destino se le había ocurrido otorgarle la más tonta y absurda que se le ocurrió. Sí, ella, Lucy Heartfilia, maga de Fairy Tail, hija de Jude y Layla, iba a morir ahogada con un burrito.

Alguien arriba debía estar carcajeándose en ese mismo instante, aun en su inconciencia, Lucy juraba que si llegaba a subir le patearía el trasero al graciosito que se le ocurrió hacerle la broma.

_¡LUUUUCY! _

¿La llamaban?

_¡VAMOS LUUCEEE! ¡DESPIERTA NO SEAS HOLGAZANA! _

¿Despertar? ¿Eh?

La rubia se movió levemente en su cama y pudo sentir algo pesado sobre ella, con manotazo lo quitó de encima para apenas murmurar:

— Cinco minutos más —Pidió cubriéndose la cabeza.

— ¡Vamos Lucy! —Dijo el gato azul destapando a la maga — ¡Son días temáticos en el gremio y si no nos apuramos se acabara todo!

En su poco interés por salir de la cama, Lucy solo escuchaba los lloriqueos de Natsu y Happy como un _Blah, blah, blah _en la lejanía.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para cuando Natsu ya la cargaba como un rollo rosa envuelto en su edredón. ¿Tanto quería llegar al día temático del día?

Parece que sí, ya que corría gritando emocionado por las calles en dirección al gremio, y muy poco le importaban los pataleos de su carga.

— ¡Llegamos! —Se escuchó el saludo de Natsu luego de patear _sutilmente _la puerta.

Dentro se escuchó un sonoro _¡Bienvenidos! _Provenientes de múltiples direcciones.

Cuando el Dragneel por fin se dignó en bajar a Lucy, está casi se va de espaldas al ver la temática de ese día.

"_Burritos y condimentos" _

Y de pronto su sueño la golpeo directo en la cara, busco por todo el gremio a dos magas clase S, específicamente una pelirroja y una albina.

Las encontró riendo en la barra, y esa fue como una luz verde para la rubia. Corrió espantada fuera del gremio dejando a todos sus compañeros sin habla.

La rubia huía dejando tras ella una nube de polvo mientras gritaba:

_¡No quiero morir! _

Y así Lucy Heartfilia no volvió a probar un burrito nunca más, así como no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda cada vez que Erza y Mirajane estaban cerca, simplemente, ella no moriría ahogada por un maldito burrito, porque ese jodido bromista de pacotilla que se burlaba de ella desde el cielo se quedaría con las ganas de ejecutar esa broma que cruzaba más allá de lo absurdo. Eso lo podía jurar.

* * *

Err. ¿**F**I**N**?

.

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, ¡Felicidades! Tienes una increíble paciencia para leer las locuras que se me ocurren, y por ese pequeño detalle ya te amo :D, bueno no exactamente ._. ¡Como sea! C: Este raro emm… ¿Drabble? Tengo entendido que si no pasa de 1000 palabas sigue contando como un Drabble ¿no? ¿O eso ya sería una viñeta? Ñaa, lo tomare como viñeta nwn**

**Como decía, esta **_**viñeta **_**se me ocurrió en esos momento en los que estás a punto de quedarte dormida pero sigues consiente, y ¡pluff! La musa se puso a trabajar. **

**También quería escribir algo para reportarme y que sepan que sigo viva (._.)/, ñom ñom x3 no se preocupen lectores, muy pronto me reportare con el capítulo 4 de "Lucy, Lucy y ¿Lucy" y también con el de "La llave de Cristal" con ambos tengo el mismo problema y es: ¡No puedo ponerle final a los capítulos! D: Así que en cuanto mi sensual inspiración haga aparición aprovechare para terminarlos.**

**Mientras tanto, espero hayan disfrutado de esta **_**cosa, **_**cualquier comentario, critica o lo que se les ocurra será bienvenido en un review, pero sean suaves ¿sí? Soy sensible :c **

_Bliis-chan se despide por hoy_

_-__**Nos Leemos;o-**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Cada vez que dejas Review ejercitas tus dedos C;_


End file.
